


Sogni d'oro

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Un temporale blocca Boris a casa di Valery e li costringe a dividere il piccolo letto.





	Sogni d'oro

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato da questa bellissima [ fanart](https://elenatria.tumblr.com/post/187281879763) di ElenaTria.

"E con questo abbiamo finito, è tutto pronto."

Boris chiude il blocco per gli appunti e lo appoggia sul tavolino.

Valery sospira di sollievo e si massaggia il collo: detesta le periodiche riunioni al Cremlino per illustrare i progressi della liquidazione. Come se agli uomini in quel palazzo importasse davvero ciò che sta succedendo.

L'unico a cui importa è Boris, che si è fermato nel suo appartamento per aiutarlo a rimettere in ordine i suoi appunti in una relazione che abbia un senso.

Ha anche preparato un'ottima cena e hanno chiacchierato in un’atmosfera rilassata; grazie a lui, Valery è riuscito a staccare la mente dalla tragedia per qualche ora.

Si accorge che Boris lo sta guardando, e anche lui lo sta guardando da un lasso di tempo sconveniente, quindi abbassa gli occhi e si schiarisce la gola.

"Grazie di tutto Boris, non so cosa farei senza di te."

"E senza di te, a Chernobyl staremmo ancora discutendo su come spegnere l'incendio nel reattore. Puoi sempre contare su di me, Valera, per... per qualunque cosa ti occorra," aggiunge, dopo una breve pausa, poi si alza per andarsene.

Fuori è buio; un'occhiata all'orologio comunica a Valery che è molto più tardi di quel che pensava, è quasi mezzanotte. Inoltre a un certo punto della serata ha iniziato a piovere e ora è in corso una piccola replica del diluvio universale.

"Il tuo autista ti aspetta in macchina?" domanda Valery a Boris.

"No, l'ho mandato via, non sapevo quanto tempo sarei rimasto con te."

"E come farai a tornare a casa?"

"La natura mi ha dotato di due gambe funzionanti."

"A quest'ora e con questo tempo?" Valery sa che presto le radiazioni faranno sentire i loro effetti sul corpo di Boris, così, anche se sta ancora bene, non può permettersi di prendersi un malanno.

"È solo pioggia."

"No, non se ne parla." Valery è timido e remissivo, ma quando occorre sa essere irremovibile, e questa è una di quelle occasioni.

"Cosa suggerisci, dunque?"

"Dormi qui da me, nel mio letto."

Andando in bagno, Boris ha visto la camera di Valery: il letto è piccolo persino per una persona sola, e non c'è una camera degli ospiti.

"E tu dove dormirai?"

"Qui."

"Su questo divano da casa delle bambole? Non puoi nemmeno stendere le gambe. È fuori questione, ci dormo io sul divano." Il problema è Boris sa essere altrettanto testardo: rischiano di restare in stallo tutta la notte, fermi sulle loro posizioni.

"Boris, sei mio ospite, non posso farti dormire qui."

"Allora non ci dormi nemmeno tu."

Valery si stropiccia la faccia: "Non ha importanza, davvero, tanto non dormirò."

Boris si acciglia e muove un passo verso di lui: è sempre molto attento che Valery non salti mai i pasti e che a una certa ora sia in camera sua, ma in effetti sembra stanco.

"Soffri di insonnia?"

"Sì, tra le radiazioni e i pensieri, è normale, faccio davvero fatica a dormire."

Anche Boris ne soffre quando sono a Chernobyl, ma prende dei sonniferi.

"Perché non ti fai prescrivere qualcosa?"

"L'ho fatto, ma non funzionano."

"Valera, devi riposare, altrimenti crollerai!" lo rimprovera Boris.

"Non faccio apposta a non dormire, è che non ci riesco," ribatte lui in tono sgarbato, salvo pentirsene immediatamente. Perché si comporta così? Boris è solo preoccupato per lui. "Scusami," sospira, "scusa..."

Boris appoggia le mani sulle sue spalle: "Non importa, capisco il peso che stai portando," e inizia a massaggiarle adagio con le sue mani grandi e forti, "vorrei solo allegerirlo in qualche modo."

Valery chiude gli occhi: il massaggio di Boris è estremamente piacevole e sta calmando i suoi nervi tesi. Non sono solo le sue mani, è la sua stessa presenza a confortarlo e farlo sentire meglio.

Boris passa a massaggiargli il collo e Valery inconsciamente appoggia la fronte sulla sua spalla, "... bello," borbotta con voce assonnata, ma subito dopo apre gli occhi, in preda al panico: che diavolo sta facendo? Tenta di allontanarsi, ma le mani di Boris lo trattengono.

“Boris… io…”

“Ssh, rilassati. Credo di aver appena trovato una soluzione alla tua insonnia e anche al nostro dilemma del letto.”

“E quale sarebbe?”

“Dormiamo insieme.”

“Co-cosa?” Valery alza la testa di scatto: Boris non sta scherzando, è mortalmente serio. “Ma… ma… ma…”

“Smettila di agitarti.” Con un gesto deciso abbraccia Valery, riportando la testa sulla sua spalla, “ti fa sentire meglio?”

Lo fa sentire imbarazzato da morire ma, sì, si sente benissimo tra le braccia di Boris, quindi annuisce adagio.

“Allora è deciso.”

“Sei sempre pragmatico.”

“Risolvo i problemi.” Scioglie l’abbraccio e cammina verso la camera da letto, come se fosse il padrone e non l’ospite, come se fosse nell’appartamento di Valery da sempre. Non è così e non potrà essere così, ma per una notte può permettersi di sognarlo.

Boris si toglie la giacca e le scarpe e poi fa una cosa che Valery non gli ha mai visto fare: si toglie la cravatta. È strano, è quasi come vederlo nudo.

“Non ti ho mai visto senza.” Le parole scivolano fuori dalla sua bocca prima che Valery possa fermarle.

“Sono anni che nessuno mi vede senza.”

Accenna a una vita solitaria, simile alla sua.

“Ti presterei uno dei miei pigiami, ma ho paura sia troppo piccolo per te.”

“Non preoccuparti, dormo così.”

Boris sa che Valery è già molto in imbarazzo per il fatto di dover dividere il letto con lui, dormire nudi è un passo troppo lungo (solo per ora, si augura).

Valery si cambia, indossando i pantaloni del pigiama e una di quelle orride canottiere a costine, talmente larga che gli scivola giù dalle spalle.

“Ho comprato la taglia sbagliata,” si giustifica.

“Ah, Valerka…” Boris scuote la testa con un sorriso.

Il letto è piccolo e non possono esserci discussioni sulla posizione: Boris si sdraia dietro Valery, petto contro schiena, il suo naso che gli sfiora la nuca, un braccio sotto la sua testa e l’altro appoggiato sul fianco di Valery, le sue ginocchia appoggiate al retro di quelle di Valery.

Valery pensa che dovrebbe essere più a disagio: non divide il letto con qualcuno da anni, ma con Boris è naturale, il calore della sua schiena è confortevole, il suo fiato sui capelli è una dolce carezza, e i loro corpi sono come i due pezzi adiacenti di un puzzle.

Vuole trovare il modo di dirglielo, vuole che Boris sappia quanto è importante per lui, quanto lo fa stare bene.

Boris fa scivolare la mano sul suo petto.

“Okay?” sussurra.

Premuroso, è sempre così premuroso.

“Sì, mormora Valery, “non penso avrò problemi a dormire, stanotte.”

“Ne sono felice.”

“Boris?”

“Hn?”

“Prima… quando ho detto che non so cosa farei senza di te… io non… non parlavo solo del lavoro,” bisbiglia.

Le labbra di Boris si posano sul suo collo con talmente tanta dolcezza che per un istante Valery è sull’orlo delle lacrime.

“Bene,” dice semplicemente Boris, e Valery sente il suo sorriso sulla pelle.

“Sicuro?”

“Sono sicuro. Ora dormi Valera, riposati.”

Valery porta la mano sulla sua e intreccia le loro dita. Pochi minuti dopo il suo respiro si fa più lento e profondo, finalmente si è addormentato.

Solo a quel punto anche Boris chiude gli occhi.

Non lascerà andare la mano di Valery fino al mattino.


End file.
